


Maiden Of The Wolves

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Childbirth, Children, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, Magical Pregnancy, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Oral Sex, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Polyamorous Pack, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Teen Pregnancy, True Love, True Mates, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: *Authors Note*: This is one of my previously orphaned works that I am now reposting under my new penname. This is my own work. It is a long stand alone fic. It also was posted on FF previously under one of my old original pennames. It is technically complete, but since this will be a reposting, I'm going to take my time uploading chapters, so it won't be marked as a complete fic for awhile. Enjoy.Summary: The La Push Pack is shocked when they find a mysterious girl in need of rescue during a deadly storm that happens to be the mate of five of their male members. As far as they know, this has never happened in the history of the Protectors. Can love bloom when it is shared between so many hearts or will it fade over time? *Starts from New Moon on* Jacob/Sam/Paul/Quil/Embry/OC
Relationships: Quil Ateara V/Jacob Black/Embry Call/Paul Lahote/Sam Uley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Maiden Of The Wolves Chapter 1

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 1

The wind howled as Hurricane Lima swept its way through Forks, Washington. Everyone had taken cover as trees were pulled from their roots and tossed aside like rag dolls.

Multiple buildings had been damaged with flying debris and power had gone out hours ago. The people of Forks had never been through a storm this bad in centuries.

It was the worst storm to hit Washington State ever recorded by modern history.  
Down a ways on the La Push reservation, Sam stood by the window watching the wave’s crash dangerously over the shore of First Beach.

His pack had run to his house for protection from the storm. The lightning strikes lit up the room every few minutes as the candles flickered in the breeze seeping in from the storm outside.

The entire reservation had lost power a couple hours ago and Sam silently prayed that no one was caught outside during the category 5 hurricane.

He breathed in deeply as Jacob came to stand beside him, watching as his brown eyes scanned the blackened horizon.

Sam glanced down at the teen studying his hardened expression.

Jacob’s heart had been broken earlier that day when his crush Bella Swan ran off to save her true love, blood sucking leech Edward Cullen.

Sam’s stared at the dark clouds above his own expression hardening as he thought of the leeches that had invaded their town.

It was bad enough that Charlie Swan was being put through hell by his teenage leech loving daughter, but when Jacob had gotten involved that was where she had crossed the line.

Jacob had always been kind hearted and loved everyone he met. As glad as he was that Bella was leaving Jacob the fuck alone, he couldn’t help but sympathize with his second in command.

A broken heart was something none of them needed at the moment. With a rogue group of leeches terrorizing the land, they couldn’t afford to have things complicated with their own emotions.

Sam sighed and patted Jacob on the shoulder lightly before stalking off into the darkened kitchen where the rest of the pack was gathered around the table.

All of sudden they all were pulled out of their thoughts as Jacob started yelling at them from the window.

“Guys look! There’s someone out there in the storm! They’re just lying there. Shit I think they’re hurt.”

They all ran to the window and sure enough there was a small body lying on the sand getting brutally pelted with rain and debris.

Sam looked closely and saw that it was a small girl that lay unconscious on the sand. Turning to the rest of the pack, he started to spout off orders and commands.

“Jacob, you come with me. Quil and Embry, call Sue Clearwater and have her bring Emily here. We’re going to need her to check over the girl. Paul, stay here with Leah and Seth. Don’t let them near the door or windows. Whoever gets back first needs to grab the blanket off of my bed and be ready to help get her settled. Now move!!!”

With that Sam locked eyes with Jacob and nodded as they raced out the door and into the pouring rain dodging flying debris making their way towards the small girl that only lay a few feet away.

When they reached her, without missing a beat Jacob lifted her into his arms and cradled her to his chest while Sam covered his back as they made their way back to the house.

Once they were inside again, they breathed a sigh of relief and lay the girl down on the couch to get a good look at her.

They were surprised when they saw that she was about 17 with long black hair that touched her lower back and a pale complexion with neat brows and plump pink lips.

She wore a green and black long sleeved flannel shirt over a black t shirt that hung loosely off of her full curves and wore a pair of ripped blue jeans with a pair of chuck taylor’s.

The pack crowded around her as the older males immediately froze in place.

Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry and Paul’s eyes widened when they realized what had happened and who this mysterious young girl was.

This wasn’t just any girl. This was their imprint.

They were even more shocked when they looked at each other and realized that she wasn’t just the mate to one of them, but to all of them at once.

Sam sunk to his knees next to her and raised a hand to her cheek and slowly traced along her frail jawline. She was so small that he couldn’t help but think of her like a little porcelain doll. So fragile and breakable.

Everyone was silent as they stared in awe of the girl who was drenched from head to toe on their alpha’s couch.

They all jumped when Seth and Leah came running into the room followed by Sue and Emily who were currently the pack’s medicine women.

Both women stopped in their tracks when they realized what had happened and immediately pushed through the pack and dropped beside Sam whose gaze still lingered on the girl’s face.

“How long has been unconscious, Alpha?”

Sue questioned hesitantly as she checked the girl over for injuries but only found one long gash across her hairline.

Sam snapped out of his daze when he heard Sue’s voice and glanced back up at the other males before turning back to the older woman.

“I have no idea. Jacob spotted her outside a few moments ago and we ran out and brought her back here. She was just lying there on the sand. No idea where she came from or who she is, but it doesn’t matter. She will remain here with us as the newest pack member.”

Sue nodded before standing and shooing the men out of the door and into the other room while they all protested and growled loudly.

“We need to get her out of those wet clothes, boys. She’ll catch her death if she stays in them any longer. You all can wait in here and I’ll send Emily to come and get you when we’ve got her settled, understood?”

Sam’s eyes widened momentarily before he nodded and herded the rest of the men out of the room. Once the door to the living room closed and they were back in the kitchen, all of them stood around in a circle stunned by the day’s turn of events.

It felt like forever until Jacob broke the silence as he met the other’s eyes.

“How could this happen? I’ve never heard in the legends about one mate for an entire pack of wolves…”

Quil laughed shakily beside him. “Yeah, well at least she’s hot.”

Embry scoffed and slapped him over the head while the other’s glared at him.

“She’s too beautiful to be called hot. She’s exquisite. And she’s all ours.”

Sam studied the group of men before him that he called his brothers and then looked longingly behind him at the closed living room door before sighing heavily and dropping down into a chair at the kitchen table with the others following reluctantly behind him.

Running a hand through his short black hair he met Jacob’s eyes from across the table.

“We need to call a meeting with Billy. He might know what is going on. But as far as I can remember, there’s never been an instance that there was one female mate for an entire pack of males.”

Paul who had mostly stayed silent for the entire time, spoke up quietly. “The only ones who weren’t affected are Seth and Leah.”

Jacob looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to him.

“It’s probably because they’re not old enough to be mated. I think the fates have recognized them as just children. So in turn it will be more like she’ll be their pack mother and they’ll be pups. We’ll actually be mated to her though because we’re all of age. Which is going to make things pretty fucking complicated if you ask me…”

The group of wolves stayed silent as Jacob’s words sunk in fully.

None of them could believe that this had happened. But in turn, they all felt extremely lucky and blessed to have one soul mate who would receive all of their love and affection.

As the rain poured down outside, they continued to converse about the girl who had stolen an entire pack of wolves hearts.


	2. Maiden Of The Wolves Chapter 2

Maiden of the Wolves Chapter 2

Ten minutes later, the door to the living room opened making the boys jump to their feet as Emily stepped into the kitchen.

She found she was surrounded without seconds and had questions and comments flying at her from every male present.

Swatting her hand at them, she smiled tiredly.

“She’s fine. We cleaned her up and bandaged her head. She’s sleeping in the bedroom. Sue told me to tell all of you that it might be best if only one of you went in at a time.

When she wakes up, she’ll most likely be scared out of her mind if the first thing she sees is the five of you in there all at once.

Now with that said, since you’re the Alpha, Sam I thought you might like to go first.”

Sam nodded and grinned at the prospect of being the first to meet their mate while the others sulked off into the kitchen grumbling about how it wasn’t fair that he got to see her first.

He made his way quickly into his bedroom where he found his mate sleeping amongst his bed sheets dressed in one of his t shirts.

He inhaled deeply as he took in her scent for the first time and noticed that she smelled like roses and crisp morning air.

Hesitantly he sat down beside her and ran his fingers lightly over where a large white bandage covered the cut that she had acquired during the storm.

Looking over to the window, he noticed that the storm had dissipated and the sun was shining brightly into the room.

Smiling softly he took his mate’s small hand in his and brought the back of it to his lips groaning when he felt her silky smooth skin. It seemed already the fates had blessed them making the storm stop right when they discovered her to be the pack’s mate.

He softly ran his hands through her long black hair and marveled at how soft it was. He couldn’t wait until she opened her eyes and met him and the rest of the pack for the first time.

It hadn’t even been a half an hour since she arrived and he knew he was already madly in love with her. A soft knock pulled him out of his thoughts when Jacob’s head popped into view.

“Stop hogging her, Sam. Let the rest of us meet her too.” He whisper shouted making Sam snort lightly with laughter.

He could feel through their pack bond that the boys were getting restless at being away from their mate, even if she was just in the next room.

Pressing a light kiss to his mate’s forehead, he stood and playfully shoved Jacob into the room making him stumble and almost crash land on the floor making him glare at his Alpha’s back as he left the room.

Closing the door softly, he turned and spotted his mate now curled up in a ball hugging a pillow to her chest while she slept peacefully.

His breath caught in his throat as he took in her small form and all but ran to her side and pulled her into him lightly making sure she didn’t wake at his touch.

He growled lightly when he noticed that she had full curves but the rest of her body looked like she hadn’t eaten in weeks. He ran his hand down her back in a gentle caress and nearly jumped a foot when he heard a small groan and looked down to see a pair of violet eyes looking up at him with a look of pure terror.

His heart broke into a million pieces as she let out a shriek and scooted away from him, curling into herself as she shook heavily with little sobs.

The rest of the pack came barging through the door and stopped suddenly all turning to glare at Jacob when they heard her stuttering heart beat as she cried.

“What the fuck did you do, Jake??” Paul growled as they made their way over and sat all along the edge of the bed around her.

Jacob paled and shook his head before meeting their eyes. “I didn’t do anything. One minute she was asleep, and the next thing I know she’s awake and screaming!”

The boys bickered back and forth before it turned into a shouting match which Sam took note that it made their mate’s sobs grow louder. Raising his hands in the air, the fighting stopped immediately before he pointed to the door with a no nonsense look.

“All of you, out. All you’re doing is scaring her more. She doesn’t know who the fuck we are or where she even is. I’ll come and get you to bring you in one by one when she’s ready to meet you. Until then, you all can work on getting a hold of Billy.”

No one protested as they filed quickly out of the room. Once the door shut, Sam turned and faced the cowering young girl with a soft expression.

He hated seeing her so scared and knew that he needed to fix that if this was going to work out for the better. He waited patiently until her sobs subsided and all that was left was the sound of her small sniffles as she raised her head and regarded him warily.

He gave her a small smile and spoke with a gentleness that he never had used before now.

“Hey, I’m sorry we scared you. I’m Sam and you’re on the La Push reservation. This is my home and I live here with my friends and family. We found you outside during the storm and brought you here. What’s your name?”

The girl sighed deeply before giving him a hesitant smile in return before extending a shaky hand that he shook gently.

“I’m August. August Rose. I just moved to Forks I guess. I’m from Seattle, but my parents both died a few weeks ago and I ended up losing the house we owned because I didn’t have enough money to keep it. There wasn’t anything left for me back home so I figured I’d travel here to see if I could find a place to live and work while I finished school.”

She said quietly as her violet eyes studied the man before her.

Sam’s smile faltered at the mention of her dead parents and felt his heart break by the news that she had nowhere to call home.

Slowly he took her hand in his and held it gently almost as if she’d break under his touch.

“Well, if you have nowhere else to go, we could use another member to our family. You’d be safe here and we could enroll you in the local high school like the others. That is, if you don’t mind living with a pack of goofy guys.”

August’s face lit up like a child on Christmas as she nodded excitedly before squeezing his hand tightly making his heartbeat speed up as the sounds of the others came closer signaling that the guys had heard them.

“If it’s not too much trouble, I’d love to stay. Thank you Sam…”

At that exact moment the rest of the pack burst into the room and crowded around her asking questions excitedly.

August’s laugh sounded through the room as she tried her best to answer all the questions that her new family wanted to know. She never thought that after losing her entire family, that she would gain another one so soon.

Already the house felt like a home and for some reason, all she could think about was the five boys standing in front of her that made a shiver run down her spine and a warmth spread through her belly.

Unknowing to her, her heart now beat in time with the entire packs in a passionate melody.


End file.
